Feliz cumpleaños a ti
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Es un día especial, puesto que Reo está de cumpleaños, y Mai está allí para hacerle su pequeña fiesta, una en la que Kaede y Yuuna también se presentarán para felicitarla. Oneshot.


Un saludo les dedico a todos ustedes, especímenes humanos. A causa de que en el anterior OS me pidieron un MaixReo, pues un MaixReo les traigo. Ojalá les encante a todos.

 **Feliz cumpleaños a ti**

─ ¿De verdad es necesario que tenga esto puesto en la fiesta?

─ ¿Acaso no te gusta esa ropa que compré especialmente para ti, Reo?

─ N-no es que no me guste, pero...

─ ¿Pero?

─ Arghh... ¡Es que me hace ver como una niña pequeña!

Razón tenía Reo para quejarse de esa manera: El traje que tenía puesto en ese momento constaba de una pequeña falda con listones de varios tonos de azul; una camiseta de estilo marinerito de color igualmente azul y con mangas que resultaban bastante largas, por lo que apenas se le veían los dedos a Reo. El estilo de esa ropa, junto con lo holgada que se le veía, daba la impresión de que Reo era una niña más pequeña de lo que ya era, y para remate tenía una boina marinera que le quedaba igualmente grande. La propia Mai ya lo sabía, y le había puesto esa ropa a conciencia, pero al momento de oír la protesta de su amante simplemente rio y la abraza de forma cariñosa.

─ Yo no te veo infantil, simplemente te veo bastante kawaii vestida de esa forma. Me hace querer abrazarte y no soltarte jamás.

─ Sí, claro. A mí se me hace que me vestiste así porque eres una lolicona pervertida ─ rezonga Reo.

─ Si tú quieres, en cuanto termine la fiesta te enseñaré qué tan lolicona y pervertida puedo ser ─ Mai toma el mentón de Reo y la hace verla a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojar bastante.

─ Baka...

Ahora bien, ¿de qué fiesta estaban hablando Mai y Reo en ese preciso instante? La respuesta es que la fiesta es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Reo, y es precisamente en la lujosa casa de Reo donde se pensaba dar la fiesta para conmemorar su natalicio. Desde luego, y como es lógico en cualquier fiesta que se respete, fueron invitadas las amigas más cercanas que tenían, que es decir a Yuuna y Kaede (Nanami no estaría por ir por un par de semanas a visitar a su abuela, y Sara tenía que cumplir con su trabajo de modelo). Mai se había encargado personalmente de cocinar el pastel y todo lo demás, además que también se había encargado de elaborar un sinfín de listones (con ayuda previa de Nanami, Sara y Kaede) que se encontraban adornando el comedor. A Reo le parecía que aquello era un tanto exagerado, pero los constantes mimos de Mai le hacían olvidar todo en apenas un segundo.

Mai ya había terminado de posicionar las jarras con ponche cuando oye que tocaban la puerta. Reo por su parte estaba llevando los platos, y al oír que llamaban, no sabía qué hacer. Mai se apresura en tomar los platos y repartirlos en la mesa.

─ ¡Ya voy! ¡No se desesperen! ─ responde Mai cuando escucha que otra vez tocaban, y rápidamente abre para ver que se trataban de Yuuna y Kaede ─ Bienvenidas, Yuuna-san, Kaede-san. Me alegra ver que han venido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Reo.

─ Cosas como esas no me las podría perder ─ dice Yuuna, la cual llevaba consigo varias bolsas grandes, dando la impresión de haber venido de un centro comercial ─. Es una lástima que no pudiera traer a Nanami, pero le prometí que tomaría fotos de la fiesta y que le tendría algunos recuerdos para cuando regrese.

─ Sara dice que siente mucho no poder venir, y también me pidió que tomara fotos para ver cómo ha sido la fiesta ─ dice Kaede, la cual sólo traía un par de bolsas de tamaño medio.

Reo se mantiene atrás, tan lejos de las miradas de Yuuna y Kaede como le resultase posible, pero esa estrategia no estaba destinada a dar resultados permanentes, especialmente cuando Yuuna es la primera en entrar a la casa y se encuentra a Reo con aquel vestido que la hacía ver tan infantil. Yuuna no reconoce en un principio a Reo, confundiéndola con una niña pequeña que hubiese sido invitada al igual que ella y Kaede.

─ ¡Kawaii! ¿Y esta niña tan linda de dónde vino? ─ Yuuna se abalanza sobre Reo a una velocidad inhumana y la abraza con fuerza.

─ ¡S-su-suéltame! M-me estás ahogando... ─ se queja Reo mientras desesperadamente intentaba separar su rostro del busto de Yuuna.

─ Yuuna-san, esa "niña tan linda" es en realidad Reo ─ señala Mai aguantando las ganas de reír.

Yuuna no disimula la sorpresa que le causa saber aquello. Inmediatamente suelta a Reo, la cual corre en dirección a Mai y se refugia tras su espalda.

─ Oh, lo siento mucho, Reo-chan. Pero es que ese vestido se te ve fantástico.

─ Sí. Es un vestido que te queda muy bien ─ apoya Kaede, algo avergonzada porque también ella había confundido a Reo con una niña pequeña.

Pese a los halagos, Reo no se muestra confiada ante Yuuna y Kaede, por lo que permanece tras Mai mientras refunfuñaba cosas ininteligibles. Mai trata de no darle demasiada importancia a ese detalle y pasa a la parte de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Reo. Al ser muy pocas las presentes, Mai había resuelto con poner música a buen volumen para animar más la celebración, y Yuuna y Kaede también ponen su grano de arena al aplaudir mientras cantaban y felicitaban a Reo, procurando que la ocasión fuese bastante especial.

Una vez que se llega a la parte de los regalos, Yuuna se ofrece animadamente a ser la primera en darle un obsequio a Reo. Mai tenía sujeta por los hombros a su amante, impidiendo que ésta pudiera escabullirse de cualquier modo, así que Reo no tiene otra opción que mirar fijamente a Yuuna mientras ésta le tiende el envoltorio. Lentamente va rompiendo el papel del regalo, hasta que se revela, ante sus ojos y los de Mai, un set de diminutas prendas de cuero y artículos bastante al estilo SM, haciendo que Reo se sonrojara al máximo, mientras Mai muestra un entusiasmo monumental.

─ ¡Increíble, Yuuna-san! Este es un detallazo. Muchísimas gracias ─ dice Mai con la emoción por las nubes.

─ Lo siento, ese no es el regalo que había traído para ustedes. Lo había comprado para cuando Nanami regrese. Aquí tengo el regalo que sí es para Reo-chan y para ti ─ Yuuna le quita el set de las manos a Reo y le tiende otra bolsa.

─ Ow, vaya decepción.

─ ¡Mai! ─ se queja Reo.

─ Yuuna-san, creo que eso fue algo exagerado ─ regaña Kaede.

Mai y Reo sacan juntas el regalo de Yuuna. Resultan ser dos camisetas blancas, y ambas se las ponen para ver el resultado, aunque Reo lo hacía más para disimular el vestidito tan infantil que tenía puesto. Una vez con las camisetas puestas, pudieron contemplar lo que éstas tenían: La camiseta de Reo tenía una flecha que apuntaba a Mai y decía _Le pertenezco a ella_ , y la camiseta de Mai tenía una flecha que señalaba a Reo y decía _Ella me pertenece_. Yuuna sonríe muy contenta con el resultado, y Kaede se tapa la boca para ocultar la sonrisa que también esboza. El resultado era sencillamente maravilloso, y Mai saca pecho con alegría y orgullo.

─ No me gusta ─ rezonga Reo mientras infla los cachetes ─. Mai, tenemos que cambiarnos las camisetas. Esa tiene que ser la mía, y tú debes tener ésta.

─ ¿De verdad? Creo que así nos quedan a la perfección ─ dice Mai entre risas.

─ Oh, ahora se me ocurre algo bastante divertido ─ dice Yuuna mientras sonríe con malicia ─. Mai-san, ¿qué tal si me prestas a Reo-chan cuando Nanami regrese, con todo y el vestido que lleva? Podría decirle a Nanami que Reo-chan será ahora nuestra hija y todo eso. Quedará maravillada con la sorpresa. Ya me imagino la cara que pondría.

─ P-pero... ¿no crees que Nanami-san podría darse cuenta? ─ objeta Kaede ─ Quiero decir, Reo-san se ve adorable con este vestido y todo lo demás, pero de ahí a que Nanami-san se crea ese cuento...

─ Con un poco de suerte, creo que Nanami sí se lo podría creer ─ argumenta Yuuna sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

─ ...

─ Yo te podría prestar muy contenta a Reo, Yuuna-san ─ dice Mai ─. Pero a cambio para la próxima deberás regalarnos un set SM parecido al que acabas de traer.

─ ¡Mai! ─ regaña Reo.

Acto seguido a unas breves risas y algunos gruñidos de parte de Reo, Kaede avanza y da su regalo por el cumpleaños de Reo. La pequeña rubia toma la bolsa de las manos de Kaede y la abre, revelando una colección de listones de colores vistosos y bastante hermosos. Incluso Reo no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa al ver lo bonito que era el regalo, y Mai tuvo que resistir las ganas de quitarle el regalo para comprobarlo por sí misma.

─ Creí que ese sería un buen regalo. Espero que sea de tu agrado, Reo-san.

─ Puedes estar segura de que le ha encantado, Kaede-san ─ responde Mai muy sonriente ─ ¿Cómo se dice, Reo?

─ G-gracias ─ dice Reo con un tono apenas audible, pero ello fue suficiente.

Kaede y Yuuna sonríen contentas de ver que Reo recibiera conforme los regalos. Mai también estaba contenta, y la celebración continúa durante todo el día, hasta que Yuuna y Kaede se deciden a irse, completamente agotadas por cantar, aplaudir, bailar ocasionalmente y charlar de diversos temas que fueran saliendo a lo largo de la velada, pero sin olvidar la generosa cantidad de fotos que terminaron tomando para Nanami y Sara en cuanto volviesen. Ya estando nuevamente Mai y Reo solas, sentadas en el sofá y agradeciendo que Yuuna y Kaede las ayudaran a limpiar antes de irse, descansaban un rato, y todavía tenían puestas las camisetas que les había regalado Yuuna.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa, Reo?

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Creo que ha sido una fiesta absolutamente especial. Para la próxima deberíamos intentar que vengan las demás, y también deberíamos invitar a nuestras familias para que se conozcan. Así podría ser mucho mejor ─ Mai esboza una dulce sonrisa y mira fijamente a Reo.

─ Idiota.

─ Soy tu idiota, después de todo ─ Mai se quita la camiseta y se la da a Reo ─. Aquí tienes. Habías dicho que la querías, ¿no?

Reo se sonroja bastante y desvía la mirada. El corazón le latía con desbocada rapidez. Tímidamente acepta la camiseta que le da Mai para luego quitarse la que tenía puesta y dársela.

─ Ha sido molesto, pero no es como si no me hubiera gustado ─ dice la rubia entre susurros.

─ Tontita. Todo lo que hago es para que sonrías y para que estés bien ─ Mai se acerca lentamente a Reo para luego abrazarla ─. Eres lo más importante para mí, Reo. Te amo.

Pese a que había sido sorprendida por el abrazo, Reo no dice nada al respecto. Sólo le dejó mantener ese contacto durante un rato, separándose sólo luego de que ambas se besaran con ternura. Había sido un cumpleaños bastante especial. Mai tenía razón al afirmarlo.

─ Oh, justo ahora me estoy acordando de algo ─ dice Mai sobresaltándose ─. Creí haberte dicho antes de la fiesta que te podría demostrar qué tan pervertida y lolicona puedo ser ¿Te gustaría que empecemos ahora? ¿Usaré mis manos para quitarte el vestido, o prefieres que lo haga con los dientes? Tú eliges.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Ehhhhh? ─ Reo realmente había olvidado ese detalle, y ahora no tenía escapatoria posible de Mai.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Alguien por ahí dijo que quería un MaixReo? Aquí está el MaixReo, papus. Ojalá que les haya gustado el resultado, y también espero volver muy pronto. Un saludo a toda la comunidad. Se les quiere un mundo.

Hasta otra


End file.
